


Tea and Other Remedies

by SolarisRasa



Series: Malec Request [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Racism, Mild Sexual Content, Omega Magnus Bane, Omegaverse, Request Fill, There are no simpering Omegas, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa
Summary: On a trip to Jakarta six years ago Alec spent a night in the company of the only Omega he's ever wanted only to find Magnus had vanished when he tried to go back for him.Magnus still dreams of the kind alpha who gave him his sweet little boy, even years and continents later.When Izzy and Jace come across an Omega who matches the one picture Alec has from that night they know they have to bring the two together.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Request [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821445
Comments: 43
Kudos: 436
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Tea and Other Remedies

**Author's Note:**

> A request fill for JustJan who wanted this specific plot! I tend to do weird things with A/B/O so hopefully you like it <3 I honestly will probably write a few more little fics in the world but that's because I fell in love with them again. Whoops.

“How are you even real?”

Magnus laughs, pushing himself to a sitting position and biting back a moan as the move makes the alpha’s knot shift. Under his splayed fingers Alexander shivers.

“Do you ask all the omega’s you charm into your bed?” He keeps his tone teasing, pushing back the unease his own question brings.

Alec’s hazel eyes go so soft Magnus swears they must be made of honey, like the feeling that pours over him as the man answers, “I guess I must, since it’s only been you.”

Magnus blinks, “I’m the only-?”

Alexander’s hands stroke up his sides and he can’t help but sigh at the press of warm fingers and the way that the alpha rubs his wrists over Magnus’ collar bones.

“Yes. I would’ve done this differently,  _ properly  _ if I’d been able to but I’m due back in New York the day after tomorrow and Magnus, when I saw you I was already a goner,” he licks his lips and Magnus makes a pleased noise, preening a little, “then I got close enough to smell you and,  _ fuck,  _ it was like everything I could ever need was right in front of me. I know I probably seemed like a total idiot and I don’t know why you agreed to come to my room but you have to know, this isn’t-I don’t usually…”

Magnus presses a finger to Alec’s mouth even as he smiles, “Me too.”

“Yeah?”

There’s wonder in Alec’s eyes and Magnus can’t, won’t, let himself regret this even if Alexander leaves and never returns. He’s never felt as at home as he does right now, surrounded by the tangle of their scents and still joined to what might be the kindest alpha he’s ever met.

God, he doesn’t even know Alec’s last name.

“Yeah. Yes.”

Alexander grins and tugs him down into another kiss.

-

Magnus stares. 

_ Pregnant. _

He wants to feel happy, he always thought he would at least get to be excited about this, even if the alpha wasn’t-

He swallows, hard. Asmodeus will be here soon, ready to pick his wayward son up and whisk him back to the house that he would prefer Magnus be locked inside. Magnus has always loved sneaking out, spending time admiring the place he comes from, that his mother came from. 

Asmodeus has no love for Jakarta. The city is a stepping stone for him, a place he can leave Magnus while he travels with some certainty his son will still be there when he comes back. He demands only two things from Magnus; complete obedience and  _ chastity.  _

The first Magnus plays at when his father is around, takes delight in pushing and accepts the pain when he goes too far. Asmodeus is excellent at pain. The second he scoffed at, slept with beta’s and sometimes even another omega. Until Alexander.

Even now, Ragnor’s sink full of positive tests, he can’t regret his time with the alpha, only that he doesn’t know how to find him again. 

“Magnus?” 

Ragnor’s exasperated tone tells him he’s been ignoring his beta friend for a while.

“Hmm?”

“I asked what you were going to do, you know what Asmodeus will choose for you. You cannot be a useful pawn for him if he cannot claim you are untouched.”

Magnus knows. He  _ knows.  _ He’s lived this life, under his father’s thumb, without much complaint, resigned to his fate and ready to let himself be unhappy in life. He looks down at his body that now houses the start of another.

Maybe if it had been anyone else Magnus could let his father do it, take the tiny beginnings of what will become a child, but...Magnus thinks of Alexander’s soft smile, of how complacent he’s been, of holding a baby that was created with, well, affection at least.

“You once offered me a way to run.” Magnus speaks slowly and Ragnor sighs.

“You were too stubborn then.”

Magnus frowns and Ragnor rolls his eyes, “Of course I still have one. I thought I was a fool for holding out hope but it appears my foolishness paid off. I’m coming with you. Not right away, I’ll need to stay and pretend obliviousness, but I will follow soon enough.”

Outside, Jakarta waits for him to say a frantic goodbye.

-

Alec Lightwood touches a wall display, coffee in hand, as he checks over the events schedule for the day. Lightwood&Co is thriving under his leadership and he can’t help but smile a little as he sees how many of their conference spaces are in use for the day.

Most of it is routine check ins with various departments but two meetings require his personal attention. The first is for the launch of a service he’s been pushing for since-

He closes his eyes for a moment. Six years and the grief still sweeps over him when he least expects it, accompanied by the ghost of laughing eyes and the best scent he’s ever had the privilege of pressing his mouth to.

Still, that was the impetus behind  _ Found,  _ a service hosted by Lightwood&Co aimed at helping those who may have been pulled away from family, potential mates, or friends reconnect. Alec has long since accepted he will never see Magnus again, but maybe he can help someone else. 

The second meeting he is looking forward to. It’s Jace and Izzy and their pet project. Alec wants to allocate a segment of the company's funds to support local businesses and community projects and Izzy and Jace are supposed to present their top candidates. It’s been pushed back to late afternoon since they had found a last minute add in.

Alec takes a drink of his coffee and closes his eyes, sends out the same hope he does every morning, that Magnus is happy and safe, wherever he is. That he is loved like he deserves.

-

“This the place?” Jace looks up at the sign, taking in the smell that permeates even the small patio.  _ Pandemonium: Teas and Other Remedies _ proclaims that it has something for everyone and every ailment within; unlike similar stores Jace and Izzy have reason to believe it actually delivers on the promise.

“Smells like it.” Izzy is smiling and her shoulders are relaxed and Jace can’t blame her.

The air smells wonderful, like an omega’s calming pheromones are gently suffusing it. Actually, exactly like an omega. It smells like Clary. He frowns a little because he knows his mate isn’t here, her schedule has been crazier than his lately and he usually finds her painting in a frenzy when he gets home.

“Guess that part was right.” Jace laughs a little and Izzy gives him a wink.

“I’m betting you don’t smell a  _ very  _ happy Simon like I do, so yes.”

In their search for places in the city doing good  _ Pandemonium  _ had almost been missed but Izzy’s friend Meliorn swore by the place after a rough patch with one of his alpha’s. A little poking and Jace had found plenty of people, of all secondary-genders, ready to sing the little shop’s praises.

From the sounds of it the calming scent was just the first of many unique things it could offer, ranging from a delicious cup of tea to a place to sleep and safe passage if you needed to run from something. It had sounded too perfect.

Izzy took another deep breath and Jace rolled his eyes, Simon had been out of town with Raphael for  _ one  _ day and Izzy was acting like they’d been apart for weeks. 

“What do you think Alec would smell?” Jace muses, wondering about unmated people.

Izzy makes a soft sound of distress and the calm smell of Clary is disrupted by the sharpening of her alpha scent beside him.

Jace winces.

“We’ll have to ask how it might affect him before we bring him here. If it could mimic  _ that  _ he’ll need something to block it.”

Jaces has to swallow his own sound then. They both love Alec and as much as Jace wishes the little shop might have something that offers their brother the comfort others have found within, he knows it won’t. 

They need to go inside so they can start the interview and be on time for their meeting with Alec later. Alec who will never know the soul-deep calm that can be found curled with his mate at the end of a long day, who took only one ill-fated vacation and who Jace can always count on to still be working when he calls at three am to demand a ride home from a date night with Clary that was a little too liquid for them both.

Jace finds himself hoping they will find something here that might help. At the very least it would be nice to smell  _ Alec  _ again and not the strange artificial scent of rut-blockers that overlap his natural scent. Most adults don’t take them, or at least not for years at a time, but Alec had gone through just one rut after Indonesia and picked up a prescription for them without explanation.

Izzy tugs the door open, raising an eyebrow at him, “Ready?”

Jace nods, “Duh.”

They step into a cozy tea shop, shelves filled with different tins of teas and accessories line one wall, plants in a riot of green against another and he can see the shop extends past the visible seating area, no doubt where more eclectic goods are kept. 

The calming scents are very muted in here with the aroma of different teas layered over them. It should be too much, but, somehow it just makes the warm lighting more welcoming. The gold and blue chairs are scattered around red and brown tables and Jace nudges Izzy to claim one in the sunlight while he heads to the small counter tucked off to the side.

There’s a singing bowl instead of a bell for service and a neat stack of menus offering simple lunch food. A display of brochures about community services and how to reach out for help in abusive or dangerous situations sits well stocked just beside them. 

Jace examines the bowl with a pinch in his eyebrows before reading the little placard beside it.

_ If you cannot make the bowl sing, your voice will do just as well. _

“Uh, Hello?” Jace calls out, shifting nervously.

“Be right there!” A warm voice replies and a moment later an omega appears, pushing a soft curtain aside and smiling brightly.

He’s lovely, brown eyes lined in kohl, hair carefully spiked with glitter catching in the light scattered over his cheeks. His clothes are obviously carefully picked, pants that fit him  _ very  _ well and a loose shirt the same gold as the chair Izzy jolts out of.

The chair hits the ground at the same time that Jace gasps.

“Jace!”

“It’s him.  _ Oh fuck.” _

“Excuse me?” The omega says, eyebrows raised and scent twisting from welcome to warning.

“Sorry! Don’t go anywhere,  _ holy shit,  _ do not go anywhere.” Jace shouts, stumbling toward Izzy as they both bee line for the door, not noticing the jacket they’ve left at the table in their rush.

They have to get Alec right  _ now. _

_ - _

“Mr. Lightwood, your siblings just vaulted through my security station. Jace was screaming your name. Thought you’d like to know.” Andrew’s voice is almost amused under his perpetual exasperation and Alec seriously considers giving the man hazard pay for any day Izzy and Jace work.

“Thank you Underhill. I will remind them  _ why  _ we have security.”

“I would appreciate it. Have a nice day Mr. Lightwood.”   


The call disconnects and Alec makes a note on the form he was reviewing, aware his day is about to be disrupted. Something must be up with the last minute place they had gone to review.

Sure enough Izzy and Jace burst through his door minutes later, both panting hard.

“Did you sprint up eight flights?” He’s almost impressed. He looks at Izzy’s shoes and whistles, alright, he is impressed.

“Had to-elevators.” Izzy swallows, “too slow.  _ Wow.”  _

She presses a hand to her side and sucks in several harsh breaths as Alec leans back and waits. Jace recovers a little better but the pause gives Alec time to pick through their scents. Alpha excitement, anticipation, nervousness, all underlined by something he’d be hard pressed to place if they weren’t his siblings: wild hope.

“You need to come,” Jace grabs his wrist and yanks him hard enough to pull him to his feet, “with us. Right now.”

“I need to finish working.” Alec deadpans, pulling his arm free. Jace is physically stronger but if Alec needs to he will always be the stronger alpha, not that he wants to push the issue to that point.

“Now! Alec, please.” Izzy’s scent goes desperate and determined and Alec’s nostrils flare. The last time she smelled like that she was telling Alec she’d mated Simon and she’d been under the impression that Alec hated her omega. He’d had to tell her how hard it was to be around someone like Simon who smelled so happy and she’d forced him to go to a therapist.

“I can’t. I-”

“Alec. Please. You don’t want to let this chance go.” Jace’s two-toned gaze is burning and Alec knows the edge of the scent curling off his brother, remembers it bitter on his tongue when he’d cried in Jace’s arms after his second trip to Jakarta.

He nods and lets them lead him out of the building. They race down streets, running faster than trying to take a cab apparently and Alec can smell that both of them are tapped into their instincts enough that crowds are clearing for them. 

They come to a stop outside  _ Pandemonium  _ and Alec’s knees almost give out because he can smell something under the generic calming scent that the store seems to be pumping into the street. That faint smell brings tears to his eyes and he shudders.

Jace is holding the door open with wide eyes and Izzy is already striding to the counter. Alec steadies himself and walks past his brother, gaze sweeping over the shop in an attempt to determine why his siblings are freaking out.

Behind him he can hear Jace turning the thumb-lock on the door. He frowns, tensing to turn and remind Jace that this is  _ not  _ his place when the curtain behind the counter where Izzy is playing a singing bowl moves.

Even across the room the scent that slams into him shatters him. Alec’s knees hit the wooden floor and he can feel tears pouring over his cheeks as he looks into shocked brown eyes.

“ _ Magnus.” _

The omega steps back, a hand pressing tightly to his mouth and his gaze darts between the three alpha’s in his shop.

Alec’s never seen anything more beautiful as Magnus lowers his hand and slowly walks around the counter, gaze locked on where he kneels crying.

Magnus looks every bit the dream he was when Alec first saw him under the red lights of a bar half a world away. He’s older, sure, with facial hair and the makeup is new but it looks  _ so  _ good. Alec can’t get air, can’t force himself to look for the mating mark he is almost certain Magnus bears by now.

“Alec? My Alexander?” Magnus’ voice is a blessing though he sounds fragile, like Alec could break him if he speaks too loud. He savors the words anyway, the easy claim in them and he lets himself hope. 

Jace and Izzy have shuffled back, giving them space, and he is so grateful as he nods to Magnus.

“Yeah.” He smiles, a wobbly, wet thing, “Yes Magnus.”

The omega crashes into him with a desperate sob and Alec clings to him tightly as he half kneels, half collapses. They cling tight together on the wooden floor and Alec buries his face in Magnus’ neck, the scent of him soothing him to the core of his aching soul.

-

Magnus had come out of his back room a bit warily, leaving Max coloring happily. After the strange encounter with the blonde and his striking counterpart Magnus was worried. The blonde had recognized him somehow and though Ragnor had sworn Asmodeus was dead he couldn’t stop the swell of fear when the singing bowl had played.

The sight of Alexander in a dark suit that really just highlighted how well he’d filled out had shocked him so badly he’d had to cover his mouth not to cry out. Watching Alec fall to his knees, hearing his voice again, Magnus had been helpless not to end up here.

He knows he needs to pull away, compose himself and start piecing together why Alec is here, why the two alpha’s with him knew who Magnus was. He knows but he can’t make himself let go where he clings to the alpha who’d carried Magnus’ heart away years ago. 

Alec doesn’t smell right, something synthetic coloring his scent, but it’s the closest thing Magnus has so it’s perfect. He squeezes his eyes closed and wills himself to stop crying. For all he knows Alec was just overwhelmed by the sight of him after so long, it’s not a guarantee that Alec hasn’t taken a mate.

Finally Alec leans back enough that Magnus can peel himself away and they just look at each other.

Alexander laughs wetly and brushes his thumbs under Magnus’ eyes.

“Sorry. I’ve ruined your mascara.”

Magnus nearly starts crying all over again but wrestles control of himself as quickly as he can.

“I knew today was a waterproof day.” He swipes his palm against his cheek, trying to rub off what are no doubt messy black smears.

Alec just smiles and touches his face again, eyes wide in awe, like he can’t believe Magnus is in front of him. It’s a little overwhelming and Magnus let’s his gaze drop to Alec’s collar to remind himself why he can’t let himself fall back into the alpha’s arms.

He makes a surprised keening noise when he realizes there are no claiming marks against Alec’s throat. Alec’s fingers push at his chin and Magnus looks back at him, meeting worried eyes.

“You’re not mated.” Magnus can’t help how his sadness for Alec washes into his words and his smell. He’s always got such tight control but Alec’s blown it to bits.

“No. I-Not after you, I couldn’t.”

Magnus swallows hard, “Me?”

Alec’s eyes close and the lines of his face deepen as old pain pulls at him, his muted scent growing distressed, “I went back as soon as I could, but I couldn’t find you again. The only Magnus who fit your description was a missing person.”

_ He went back?  _ Magnus sits back in shock. Alec tried to come back to him, had wanted him after only a handful of hours. What must it have been like for him? Flying to Jakarta only to be told that Magnus had vanished? What had he thought, after the things Magnus had let slip about his life then?

“I had to run from my father.” 

Alec nods, leaning closer again, like he can’t bear to be parted. He catches himself though and Magnus watches him brace himself for something before his hazel eyes drop to Magnus’ neck.

Magnus tips his head back, both to display his unmarked throat and to show Alec his willingness to submit.

A low rumble sounds in Alec’s chest and Magnus can suddenly really, properly,  _ smell  _ him. The scent that has been home since that one night in the fall wraps around him and Magnus can’t help the way he keens and leans toward Alec.

Alexander doesn’t hesitate, just pulls him close and tight against him.

“Magnus, if there’s someone else I need to know. I have to know, I can’t-I need-” Alec is left stumbling over his words but the warmth of his arms is steady and Magnus shakes his head, can’t let Alec labor under the delusion.

“No. It’s you. I only wanted you. I would’ve waited if I knew but I had to get away from my father before he could find out.”

Magnus goes stiff as he realizes, Alec doesn’t know.

“Find out what?” Alexander asks, nuzzling against him and Magnus closes his eyes.

-

Alec can’t help the way he presses his nose against Magnus’ scent gland. He’s finally found him and after six years he simply won’t stop himself from taking what Magnus is willing to offer and with his declaration Alec doesn’t expect he’ll mind much.

Magnus is tense against him and Alec makes a sound meant to reassure, slowly making himself stop nuzzling so he can check on his-

_ Not yet. _

So he can check on Magnus.

“Magnus?” A woman’s voice calls and Alec’s head snaps up as Magnus shifts in his arms. He can’t help how his throat tightens as he smothers another sound at the sudden panic he feels when Magnus starts to move away from him.

“I’m alright Catarina.” Magnus’ voice is even but it’s obvious he’s been crying and Alec pushes himself to his feet in time to see a woman step out of the back, a little boy on her hip.

The child sees a room full of strangers and leans a little closer to the pretty dark skinned woman holding him but continues to look at them all curiously.

“What’s going on? What’s wrong?” She steps forward, her eyes darting between the alpha’s in the room and her own strong alpha scent going sharp with warning as she takes in the black streaks over Magnus’ cheeks.

Alec forces himself to take a single step away from Magnus, palms up, non-threatening as he can manage.

Magnus glances at him quickly and then back to the woman, Catarina, “Nothing’s wrong Cat. I promise. I’m just a little…” Magnus trails off and Catarina looks back at Alec, this time recognition sparks her gaze.

“You’re a Lightwood.” Her lips curls, “Did you waltz in here with your money and your alpha backup and do something to my friend?”

Alec shakes his head even as Jace steps forward, “Hey! My brother isn’t like  _ that.  _ We brought him here because-”

“Ayah!” The little boy in Catarina’s arms cries out, interrupting the alpha’s and disrupting the heavy pheromones as the instinct to care for the little one overrides their agressions.

Magnus looks at Alec again, his eyes are frightened and Alec can’t imagine why until Catarina sets the little boy down and he runs into Magnus’ waiting arms.

“Ayah why is Aunty Cat upset? Are they bad?” 

The little voice is close enough for Alec to catch his scent and he almost falls again. Dark hair but too thick and waved to be Magnus’, eyes a shade darker than the omegas, skin just a little lighter, the Lightwood eyebrows.

“Oh my god.” Izzy’s voice breaks the moment as Magnus answers his son, his and Alec’s son. He has to be, the scent can’t lie.

“No, blueberry, they aren’t bad. Aunty Cat is just worried because she doesn’t know what’s happening but I’m going to tell everyone and I’m going to tell you something very important okay? Then we’re going to have tea.”

The little boy nods, his expression serious. 

Izzy and Jace come closer to Alec as though worried they’re going to have to hold him up. With how tremulous he feels they might just have too. Catarina hasn’t relaxed.

“Magnus.”

Magnus lifts his chin, cradling his son,  _ their son,  _ against his hip, “This is him Cat. This is Alec.”

Catarina’s mouth falls open. Then she’s moving, fire in her eyes, but Magnus stops her quickly, “He didn’t know Cat. He tried to come back but I’d already left.” Catarina’s glare only makes the guilt that Alec has harbored for a long time worse. He had hated himself for leaving Magnus in the first place but this...a child.

“Catarina, please.” 

She looks Alec over one more time and then nods to Magnus.

“I’ll make the tea. You’d better sit down.”

She leaves and Magnus turns to Alec who can’t stop looking at the little boy Magnus is holding.

-

Magnus doesn’t know how to read the look in Alec’s eyes as he stares at Max. He doesn’t know how to do this either.

He had told Max already the story of how he met the boy’s alpha father and why they weren’t together but he didn’t know how the five year old would take meeting him now. That was without even thinking about Catarina’s reveal. Alec was Alexander Lightwood, CEO of Lightwood&Co and the direct successor to two people who Magnus had loathed.

Maryse and Robert had been associates of his father and they hadn’t made their distaste for his omega status or his brown skin subtle. He had heard, however, that their children were nothing like them and that the one left in charge of the company had worked hard to undo years of prejudice, both racial and gendered. 

“Hi.” Max waves a little hand and Alec’s lower lip trembles but he waves a little back and looks at Magnus with wide eyes. Finally Magnus can see and smell what he was looking for. Alec is amazed, surprised certainly, but the way he looks with warm hazel eyes is pure hope.

“If, uh, if it’s alright Izzy and I are going to go.” 

Alec nods to his brother without looking and they unlock the door and let themselves out, leaving the sign turned to closed.

“Re-lock the door Alexander. Then come meet-” Magnus looks at Max, “Max.”

Alec nods and turns to follow Magnus’ instructions as he sinks into a chair at the nearest table, shifting Max into his lap.

“Ayah, who is he?” Max asks, his thumb pressing against his lower lip. They’ve mostly broken the habit but when he’s stressed Max still tends to suck his thumb and seeing it now makes Magnus ache. His son smells like worry so he gently takes the boy’s little hand, kisses it, and holds it as he looks at him seriously, aware in his periphery that Alec is coming to the table.

“Do you remember when I told you your daddy had to go away and then I left and we never found each other again?”

He hears Alec’s breath hitch as he takes a seat but he doesn’t look away from Max.

“Yeah. You said daddy was the nicest alpha ever but he didn’t even know about me.” Max frowns and Magnus smiles gently, kissing his forehead.

“He does now Max. He finally found us. Do you want to meet him for real?” 

Max’s little face scrunches in thought, his dark brows pull together and Magnus waits patiently, glad for Alec’s quiet even though he can smell the nerves on him, the synthetic smell practically burned away under the strength of his recent feelings.

Finally Max nods and Magnus shifts him so he’s sitting facing Alec. The two adults look at each other, Alec’s eyes are wide and teary and Magnus can feel his own are wet again as he smiles a little. Then Alexander looks at Max.

-

Alec can hardly believe he’s looking at his son. His little boy, with a serious little wrinkle on his face as he looks Alec over critically. Magnus is holding him steady as he leans forward and if Alec focuses too hard on being here with Magnus and their son he’s going to start sobbing again.

“You’re my daddy?” Max asks, blunt.

Alec smiles at him, “I am. I’m Alec. Your, uh, ayah said your name is Max?”

His little boy nods, “Yep. I’m Max and you’re my daddy and this is my ayah. Since you found us are we gonna live with you?”

Alec’s eyes go wide and then Magnus laughs even as Max twists to pout at him.

“That’s what happened when Madzie found her mom! She lives with her now!”

Magnus nods, “That’s right, but Madzie didn’t have anyone else and Catarina decided to be her mom. Alec and I-” Magnus looks up at him from under dark lashes, “we have to grown-up talk about it okay?”

Max’s pout doesn’t lessen and Alec wants to reach for him. Max starts to wiggle in Magnus’ hold as he whines, the sound reaches into Alec’s heart and tugs, he needs to help. He’s reaching out before he’s even aware of it but it works perfectly as Max chooses the same moment to throw himself out of Magnus’ lap. The omega’s scent flares with worry but it calms as Alec’s sure hands catch the child, making him stretch between them with a giggle.

“Daddy, hold!” Max squirms around until he can push himself into Alec’s lap properly, ignoring the wide-eyed look Alec is sure is pasted on his face. Max is warm and sturdy as he plants himself in Alec’s lap and his little shoulders relax as he tucks his face into Alec’s neck.

“You have to stay daddy,” Alec swallows, hard, his delight at holding his son strong in the air around them, “Ayah is sad without you.”

He squeezes Max softly and his heart stutters as the boy nuzzles against him and sighs, his child-scent starting to blend with Alec’s. He looks at Magnus who is staring at them, his expression overwhelmed.

“Magnus?” He asks, gentle as he can.

Magnus blinks and then smiles, a small but lovely thing, “You look good Alexander, holding our son.”

Alec has no words at that moment.

Catarina saves them both from dissolving into more tears as she returns with more cups of tea than people and huffs.

“Someone could have hollered that a few of our guests left.”

Magnus chuckles and wipes at his eyes again, “Sorry, we were a little distracted Cat.”

She looks at where Max sits, pressed in tight to Alec, takes in the way Alec is rubbing small circles against the boy’s back and the way the three of them are already starting to smell like a  _ family.  _ As long as Catarina has known Magnus, from the scared but determined young omega Ragnor sent to her door to the compassionate man he’s become, she had never thought anything was missing but now- His scent is clean of a sadness that was so ingrained she hadn’t even realized it was there. 

“I think you should stay distracted. Go upstairs Magnus, show Alec around. I can handle it down here.”

Alec looks between them in surprise, “You live here?”

Magnus nods, “I do. Max looks like he needs a nap, will you bring him?”

Alec can feel his, because Alec refuses not to claim him for a second longer, little boy breathing slower and deeper as Alec’s gentle touches soothe him.

“Of course.”

He follows Magnus, Max held close and carefully, up a narrow staircase and into a beautiful loft that smells more like home than anywhere Alec has ever lived as an adult. He takes a greedy breath and then blushes when he realizes Magnus is watching him.

“You can lay him on the couch for a nap, we can talk on the balcony?”

With a nod, Alec moves to lay Max down but he grips the alpha’s shirt and mewls. Alec looks up at Magnus from where he’s bent awkwardly, their son holding him too tightly to set down. Magnus’ gaze is impossibly soft and he stands so he’s pressed hip to hip with Alec and leans over to help delicately uncurl Max’s little hands and coax him to the couch. He whimpers and rubs his small cheek against the fabric and Alec knows what he’s looking for.

He looks at Magnus for permission and the omega smiles, “Please. It’ll help him and we both know you’re dying to mark him.”

Alec blushes again, heat rushing to his cheeks, because Magnus is spot on. He doesn’t hesitate now that he has permission though, flexing his wrist and rubbing his scent softly against Max’s chin and one of his small wrists. As soon as he finishes Max pushes his face against the marked wrist and relaxes into deeper sleep, a soft little purr vibrating through him.

“ _ Oh.”  _ Alec chokes on the word and the feeling pushing up his throat, his eyes burn again and the breath he takes is shaky.

Magnus reaches for him again and he pulls the omega in close, relief burning through him. As Magnus pushes his face against Alec’s throat he realizes, the suppressant he takes has well and truly burned away.

“I think we should talk?” Magnus murmurs against him and Alec closes his eyes, nodding.

-

On the balcony, Alec sits so he can face the open doors and see the little bit of Max that is visible from there. Magnus forces himself to sit facing Alec even though everything in him wants to curl into the alpha’s lap and breath him in. 

Already Alec’s scent, cleaner than it was at first, is curling between them, leaving traces all over Magnus’ home. Selfishly, he wants Alec to scent-mark everything in sight, just to really smell him when he’s gone again.

“Magnus, I’m sorry.” Alec’s voice is soft but so very earnest as he leans forward, tearing his gaze from the room where their son sleeps and gently reaching for Magnus’ hand, “I would’ve gone to the end of the Earth to find you if I thought-If I knew about Max, if I thought you wanted me like that too.”

Magnus turns his hand, runs his fingers over Alec’s palm and gently swirls the pads of them against the underside of Alec’s wrist, coaxing his scent from him, leaving Alec in the perfect position to do it in return.

Alec stares at their hands but slowly his fingers move, pressing softly against Magnus’ skin.

“It’s alright Alexander. I never,” Magnus shivers, “I never expected you to want me for more than that night. If it weren’t for Max I don’t know what you would’ve found when you came back for me but I am so, so grateful for him. I loved him from the first moment I decided to keep him. I had to leave everything behind but, it was so worth it. I didn’t see, not really, until I was away from my father what I had been through and the thought of ever having a child in that environment…” Magnus closes his eyes, even just thinking about his father ever laying a hand on Max makes him whimper. 

Alec’s arms are around him in an instant as he kneels in front of the chair, “Hey,  _ hey  _ Magnus it’s okay. I’ll never let your father touch either of you, not now. Please, let me help you.”

Magnus rubs their cheeks together, “He’s dead. Ragnor, my friend who got me out, told me a few months ago. Asmodeus is gone.”

Alec tenses, “Your father was...Asmodeus as in  _ Edomai?” _

Magnus nods and sighs but Alec continues, sounding horrified, “ _ Magnus.  _ My parent’s turned down...when he tried to make some deal with them he offered his omega son as part of it but my parents refused. I tried to convince them he was a psychopath when I found out that he was trying to sell his son’s virginity for company gain but they didn’t think there was anything wrong with it, they only denied him because his son was Indonesian and they thought I should make a better match.” 

Magnus pulls away, mouth open and scent confused as he tries to process that. His father wanted to marry him off to the highest bidder, he already knew as much, but to know that even that much hadn’t been  _ good enough  _ for some was sickening. Alec’s eyes are wide as he strokes a hand over Magnus’ cheek.

“I never pieced it together. I didn’t know Asmodeus’ sons name and despite my best attempts my parent’s blocked me from ever being able to help him. But that was  _ you.  _ Magnus, I-” Alec looks so devastated and Magnus can’t take it anymore so he presses a hand over Alec’s mouth.

“Alexander, you are not them. I didn’t know you were Alexander Lightwood or it would’ve been easy to find you but I know your reputation, I remember the sweetness I found in you. We shared one night and part of a morning and now, years later, I still only want you. I don’t care about the ways we could’ve come together, I care about right now. Please Alexander, I want-” Magnus steeled himself, “I want to make a family with you, I want Max to know his daddy and I want-I want you to be-” Magnus swallows, “I want you to be my alpha. Alexander, please.”

Alec’s brown eyes flash and his scent flares with a possessive yet sweet edge and Magnus watches him, waiting for the answer that might finally break him.

Alec, still on his knees, cups Magnus’ face in one large hand and presses their noses together.

“Magnus,  _ my  _ Magnus. If you’ll have me,” Alec presses an impossibly gentle kiss to Magnus’ lips, “I want to be your alpha. I want to mate you. It’s all I want.”

Alec’s hand trails down, fingertips brushing over the spot Magnus imagines will bear his mark and Magnus is lost, pulling Alec in close and tilting his head, baring his throat.

With a low groan, Alexander presses a warm kiss to the line of his neck and then angles him so he can claim a kiss, deeper and hotter. He parts Magnus’ lips with the gentle pressure of his tongue and Magnus let’s himself taste the alpha, head going fuzzy with joy and pleasure.

He can feel how his scent sings with it, joy blooming brightly between them and Alec answers, slowly sucking on his lower lip.

They part, foreheads pressing together as they both take a moment to calm themselves. 

“We should probably go on at least one date first.” Magnus notes and Alec laughs, helpless.

“Can we count today?”

Magnus bumps their noses together, “No. You didn’t even drink your tea.”

“Ayah?” Max’s little voice draws them out of their bubble and Alec keeps a hand on Magnus as they part and go to the little boy. His dark curls are mussed and he blinks sleepily at them but their strong happy scents must tell him enough because he reaches toward them both.

“Come nap daddy, ayah. Nap.”

Alec laughs again and leans down to lift up his son. He presses a cheek against Max’s curls and Magnus steps closer so he can curl his free arm around him and kiss his cheek.

“I’d hazard a guess that Jace and Izzy cancelled the rest of my day, if not my whole week. So I’m good for a nap, if you are?”

Magnus grins and leads Alec to his bedroom, laying down so Max is curled between them and smiling so wide it hurts. Alec brushes his fingers against Max’s cheek and then looks at Magnus, a happy, calm burst of his scent rolling over them.

“Thank you.”

Magnus raises an eyebrow and Alec touches the corner of it with his thumb, “For giving me this, for still wanting me. For...for our son.”

The words make Magnus melt and he presses his face into Alec’s wide palm.

“Thank you for finding me again.”


End file.
